Many types of slicers have been suggested which utilize sharp racks of blades and pushers for urging food objects, including tomatoes through the blades. See, for example, Bever, U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,913, French Pat. No. 1,085,144, Giangiulio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,582, and Gerson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,839. Most of these patents require a tomato to be positioned by hand in front of the sharp edges of a horizontal rack of cutting blades, which are likely to cut or nick the hands of the operator. Tomato slicers with somewhat guarded blades are described in Jones, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,784 and 4,184,397. An object of this invention is to provide a tomato slicer which is efficiently guarded to prevent the hands of the operator from contacting the sharp edges of the cutting blades when inserting a tomato to be sliced.